Clown
You are... well... the funny person of the station! Honk honk! This usually means you play harmless pranks on people to remind them that life on the station is not to be taken too seriously. The Clown doesn't have to do anything must spread the word of the Honkmother through honks and elaborate pranks. Basically the clown's job is to goof off, much like an assistant, but clowns don't usually listen to anyone because they have places to be, and things to HONK! License to HONK Nope, the license to HONK is not a license to be a shit. Remember, you are still bound to rule one, which is don't be a dick. When in doubt, ask yourself: "Are you irrevocably ruining with someone's round (killing, stealing, incapacitating, etc.)?" If yes: don't do it. You'll probably get robusted and banned. If no: you're probably fine. Equipment Banana Peel - Used to slip people for !!FUN!!. May lead to your skull being crushed by an angry mob. Banana Seeds - Pester Botany to grow you a damn Banana Palm for more bananas. PDA - Comes with a Honkworks cartridge that allows you to send a PDA virus that will make it Honk at every action taken on the infected PDA. Also tends to be slippery. Comes with a Honk synthesizer in case they confiscate the Bike Horn. Bike Horn - HONK! Fake Sunflower - Use to spray water or POLITRINIC ACID in a crew members face (can store up to 10 u of any chemical) Crayons - To show Security how much you love them. (Do not shove them up your nose or eat them) Remember, you are here to entertain people , make them laugh at stupidly pointless pranks and behavior , not slip them on space lube into an open airlock to space. Pranks This is where the bad clowns are separated from the real ones! Pranks can range from anything from harmless honks to the head to throwing random banana peels (usually people hate you for this most of all) all over the hallways, or even spamming prayers to the Honkmother for a H.O.N.K.-mech because those assholes don't have bananium so they could make you one. If you are really out of ideas and on the verge of being so bored that you'll soon resort to just being a dick, here's a few things a good Clown can do to entertain the crew: * Tell bad jokes and puns nonstop * Hold two horns (okay one can be duck) and rapidly switch hands while spamming the use key (Z or Y) to dualhonk * Ride wheeled chairs with fire extinguishers * Wear cardboard suit and helmet and be a clownborg, beep boop honk * Wear pirate outfit and be a pirateclown, yarr scurvy (+ other outfits and roleplay) * Build a Clown-Mart in the Vacant Office * Insert donuts into people's pockets * Attack Heads of Staff with the laser tag gun * Create newsfeed channels and put out outrageous and slightly offensive accusations against people, along with photos * Get/pretend to be a random new job, and be terrible/amazing at that job Honk Honking is how you get your work done. If you honk a honk honk then honk up the honk, well you'll have a doozy of a honk on your honk to wash off. Traitoring Usually traitoring as a clown may be difficult as keeping away from ending up in a cell in the brig is impossible as you are required to do pranks that may lead you to jail time and eventually revealing your antagonic side due to possible contraband, high risk items that came into your possesion or witnesses that saw you. However your equipment is great at capturing people and sometimes people may look the other way while you are dragging someone away taking it as a joke. Your Fake Sunflower may also help at creating slippery floors or melting off faces (up to you). You are also unable to use guns due to your clumsy genetic defect. That being they will blow in your face and probably kill you. Asking genetics would never hurt though. Category: Jobs